


Set Up

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane gets ready for a day of hanging out at the mall with the Aqours third years only to find things don't really go as planned and she's left all alone with Dia.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Set Up

Mari had invited Yohane to tag along with the third years as they spent a day at the mall in Numazu. It was a little strange but she didn’t want to turn down the chance to hangout with friends.

Mari was always fun to be around, adventurous and a little insane but she knew what to say and when to put the breaks on. Kanan was nothing but kind and helpful, working from the background to make everyone's life better. Yohane considered the two of them both very good friends.

Dia was also a friend but she was a little different thanks to that massive crush that kept coming up. A blush appeared on Yohane’s face whenever Dia got near and she couldn’t help but dream of romantic scenarios before she snapped herself out of it. 

This wasn’t the time to let those kinds of feelings get in the way. She was going to have fun today and no yearning was going to stop her for she was the great Fallen Angel Yohane! Smiling to herself, Yohane got dressed and ready to meet the others. Walking along, she headed to where they had agreed to meet up.

Her biggest surprise was when Dia called out to her. Just Dia. 

The other two members of the party were nowhere to be seen. Being alone with her crush who looked absolutely stunning in those jeans, Yohane steadied herself. It would be a short while before Kanan and Mari arrived and she could survive until then.

“Hey, Dia-chan.” She smiled, walking up and acting as confident as possible.

“Y-Yohane-chan.” Dia seemed to falter at the informality of it all, but god did it feel good being called that. “I’m afraid Kanan and Mari can’t make it…”

“What?” 

Yohane pulled out her phone, looking to see if anything was said. Only to see a text message that had just been sent. It was Mari, mentioning that her and Kanan couldn't make it and that she should have fun with Dia. It ended with a wink that made a tiny hint of blush dust her cheeks. Was Mari really trying to set them up? 

She looked to Dia who was strangely stiff and formal. “I hope you don’t mind, Yohane-san…”

“I don’t mind.”

Dia simply nodded before turning and walking towards the mall without a word. Yohane followed, eager to spend time with her. This was her chance to get closer, right? If not, it could still be fun. She stared curiously as they wandered around, attention flicking between shops at the object of her affections. 

“Do you want to get a drink or something?” Dia asked, gesturing to the food court.

“A drink sounds good.” 

She was a little thirsty after all. Smiling to herself at her own dumb joke, she followed Dia to a smoothie bar and watched as a Tropical Berry Blast was ordered. It looked to have a hint of peach that was certainly intriguing. She ordered a blackberry and strawberry mix herself and hoped it would be nice for the price. 

The wait was short and Yohane couldn’t help but try and peek over the counter to see the making process. When they got their drinks, Yohane smiled as she sucked on the straw. Yeah, the smoothie was worth it and Dia seemed just as delighted. The two walked side by side now equipped with their drinks.

“What do ya wanna do today?” Yohane asked curiously.

“I want to visit a bookstore and maybe check out the idol merch store to see if anything new is in…”

“Sure.” Yohane smiled, it sounded fun though she was happy to pretty much do anything with Dia. She did a signature Fallen Angel gesture while making sure to hold onto her smoothie. “Shall we descend?”

Dia returned the smile. “Lead the way O’ great Fallen Angel.”

They walked slowly to the bookstore, stopping along the way to window shop at a few places. Unfortunately nothing sparked an interest. There was one thing that captured Yohane's attention and that was the arcade. She didn’t mention it because there was no way Dia would want to, anyway. 

They arrived at the bookstore. Well, one of them but this one just so happened to be the biggest. They wandered around for a little while, Yohane quickly glanced to see if any of the mythology or astronomy books looked any good but ended up spurning them all. Dia on the other hand was rather keen on an English book she’d found titled ‘The Woman in the Window’.

It looked a little too hard of a read for her personally but Dia’s English skills were terrifyingly good. That was a full fucking novel; did she read this stuff for fun?

Dia picked up the book with a smile and they continued to peruse around the store. Sadly there was nothing else of interest. Dia just paid for her book, using her loyalty card to get another stamp closer to a discount and thanked the employee.

The two continued on their exploration of the mall, making their way to this idol store. The whole time Dia was trying so hard to contain her excitement especially around anything relating to  _ μ's. _ She was adorable, watching her made Yohane’s heart flutter a little. 

Every once and a while as they gazed across all the merch, Dia would get embarrassed about how unprofessional she was being. That practiced perfect demeanor of hers would be back and Yohane would give her a little reassuring smile. The joy would soon return as Dia started to feel less self-conscious. She picked up a set of the acrylic charms for this new group called Liella, with the cutest smile on her face.

Yohane ended up leading the way as neither had any other places in mind. Her steps eventually drew the two of them near the arcade and she shot Dia a nervous glance. It was spotted.

Dia simply smiled. “You want to go to the arcade?”

“Yes!” Yohane replied, a little too enthusiastic. A blush started to rise to her cheeks as she wondered why she had embarrassed herself by being all lame in front of Dia. 

“I saw you looking at it before. I didn’t know why you never said anything.”

“Oh…” Dia was perceptive as ever. Yohane shrugged to be casual. “I didn’t think you’d want to go.”

“I want to try stuff with you. Also if they have a DDR machine we are going on that.”

“You like DDR?”

“I love DDR,” Dia answered, already wandering forwards in the direction of the arcade. Yohane followed behind, soaking up the atmosphere of blinking lights and noises as they stepped inside. Dia glanced around. “You like arcades?”

“Who doesn’t? They are fun and I'm good at arcade games.” She smiled, looking around at the itinerary. “Hey, Dia-chan. Look.” Yohane pointed to none other than a DDR machine in the corner. 

Dia’s smile lit up the room. She took Yohane by the hand, led her over there, paid quickly and selected a  _ μ's  _ song. A challenge filled the air, one that Yohane knew she would never win but wanted to try anyway. It would be fun after all.

The game started up and as expected, Dia did absolutely perfectly. Yohane, on the other hand, not so much. It was worth it all to see that confident victory smirk on Dia’s face. Wow, she really wanted to kiss her right now.

Blushing, Yohane quickly turned away. “Want to play something else?”

“Sure. Do you have something in mind?”

Quickly scanning the games in front of her, Yohane’s gaze fell on the two motorcycle machines. Her lips curled up into a smile and she pointed. “How about that?”

Dia seemed amused, nodding her head and agreed to it. 

Seeing her sit down on this bike did not help with the aforementioned wanting to kiss her. Pushing that aside, Yohane got on her own motorcycle and started the game up. They selected a hard track that raced around and around sunny palm beaches. Putting pressure on the throttle, her bike accelerated forward in the game. She concentrated, leaning left and right intently in an attempt to get around the bends.

The race finished and Yohane came in 3rd. Dia did even worse at 5th and after being utterly destroyed at DDR she couldn’t help but brag. 

Yohane stuck her tongue out teasingly only to be surprised by how Dia was just staring at her as if charmed. This whole thing was like a date which made sense because Mari had kinda set them up…

Feeling heat rising to her cheeks, Yohane decided today was her best chance. If she got rejected it would only hurt a bit, they’d still be friends and it wouldn’t be all that bad. At least that’s what Yohane told herself as she nervously waited for a chance to confess.

Dia was eyeing up the picture booth, too shy to suggest something as cheesy as that. Yohane didn’t care, she pointed it out and joked about maybe being dumb and trying it. Turns out being sat close to Dia in a secluded little box was a lot harder than she expected. 

It was just as she slid a coin in that Yohane realized this was her chance. “Hey… Dia-chan?”

“Yeah?”

She had survived falling from grace and all of hell’s fiery wrath. Saying her feelings now was nothing compared to such trials. 

Pushing herself to be confident, Yohane looked at Dia. “I really like you.”

A blush spread across both their faces. 

Dia was silent, staring for a moment before glancing away. “I feel the same…”

“Y-you do?”

Things stilled. Dia’s eyes locked onto hers and the way they shined so adoringly made Yohane’s heart flutter. They were so close right now, the mood was there and Dia liked her too, didn’t she? 

Yohane spoke softly. “Can I kiss you?”

_ “Please.” _

She closed the distance, gently pressing her lips against Dia’s before pulling away. A smile lingered between them.

That was until they noticed the photo booth had been running this whole time. The pictures taken were the most embarrassing show of their confession and of course the last picture was their kiss. It came out really well which was both a blessing and a curse. 

“Yohane, doesn’t this machine show the pictures taken to people outside too?”

An even worse detail. Yohane groaned before she ended up laughing. “You wanna to draw on them?”

“No, no. You look really cute. I wouldn’t want to ruin that.” 

“Let’s just get our copies and bolt?”

Dia nodded, pressing to print. A little picture collage came out and while kind of cute, it was also mortifying. She quickly swiped up the pictures and the two of them left as soon as possible. 

Once out of the arcade and around a corner, Dia was giggling a little. “Dating you certainly won’t be boring.” She held out one of the copies of their photos. “So if you’ll have me, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

Yohane accepted it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my cheesiest fic yet but it was so fun to write :>>


End file.
